


New Things

by xtricks



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers (minor) for 'End of Time, pt 2' and 'Voyage of the Damned' and 'Children of Earth'.  Set post all.  Also, I've not seen 'Voyage of the Damned' so my portrayal of Alonso is probably not accurate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers (minor) for 'End of Time, pt 2' and 'Voyage of the Damned' and 'Children of Earth'. Set post all. Also, I've not seen 'Voyage of the Damned' so my portrayal of Alonso is probably not accurate.

_"Do you know what I'm thinking now?"_ The kid - he seemed terribly young - shot back, eyes challenging and interested.

Jack didn't need to be psychic, slightly or otherwise. "Oh, yeah," he said with a grin and Alonso smiled back. "So," he went on, turning his glass idly on the bar, "we could do a few more drinks, a bit of the usual 'who's on first, what's on second, do you have a sexually transmitted disease - no, by the way' chat or we can find a nice quiet place and get on with what we're both thinking about."

Jack had to admit his flirting technique, and impulses, had taken a bit of a beating lately but Alonso only threw back his head and laughed. "Keep the coat on and we'll be good to go."

"The coat?" Jack looked down at himself. He was still clinging to a few comforts, though he knew he'd have to put them away, sooner rather than later but - this coat and the hands that had tended it - he couldn't quite let go yet.

Alonso cocked a brow and swept an appreciative gaze up and down. "Earth, 19th century period dress, right?" He gestured at his own neat clothes then as he slipped off his stool and Jack stood with him. "Love a man in uniform."

"It has its appeal," Jack murmured as they wended their way out of the bar and into the station proper. He felt ... almost jealous on Ianto's behalf, as if someone else eyeing up his coat was some kind trespass. He fingered the note in his pocket (and he knew already that he'd keep it safe, just like the coat) and tried to shake the discomfort off. "So, is that part of your technique or are you a ... midshipman? First Class, Sto, Merchant Marines." 

_"Was,"_ Alonso spoke, gesturing at one of the people movers and they hopped on. Jack really hoped the kid wasn't going to try and press gang him or steal his wallet or anything. "Moving on from that now but," he fingered his own epaulettes with a slightly abashed shrug, "just taking it out for a last spin. I served on the Titanic."

Clearly he expected some name recognition and Jack tried to look impressed, which seemed to satisfy Alonso well enough that he leaned forward and kissed him. They didn't have to talk anymore, it looked like, and Jack relaxed, smoothing his hands along Alonso's hips and trying very hard not to compare this very young man to another.

"I've got a lie-in for the night," Alonso murmured, catching Jack's lip in his teeth between words. "Then I've got to report for duty at half 5-6."

"No complaints from me," Jack said. "1-6 units is plenty of time to get in a little trouble, huh?"

They stumbled off the mover, Alonso with his hand on Jack's arse, urging him into a temporary housing complex nearby, going on about Jack's wool fiber trousers and were those buttons real brass? He clearly knew what he wanted and it was ... nice not to have to take the lead. When Alonso got them both on the right side of the lie-in's door, it was pretty clear that Jack wasn't going to be doing any taking at all tonight.

Alonso was serious about the coat and Jack found himself naked on a double-wide bed in short order, the smooth lining of his coat familiar against his back. Alonso smoothed his hands along Jack's thighs and Jack spread them, lying back with a sigh. The touch of Alonso's mouth at the crook of his thigh was pleasantly attentive and the texture of his short hair warm against Jack's palms. The, the kid _bit_ him.

"Hey!" Jack yelped grabbing a handful of that short hair, which didn't do much good so he switched to one of those ears instead. "What was that for?"

Alonso looked up at him with a crooked smile. "You're not paying attention."

Jack rolled his eyes and dropped back down onto his coat. "I figured you were paying more attention to my brass buttons anyway."

"Hm," Alonso tongued his way up Jack's leg. "I can take a break from admiring your costume long enough to play with something else. How about you take a break from whatever's going on in your head and do the same?"

Jack propped himself up on his elbows and frowned at Alonso, nearly ready to walk. The kid just stared patiently back, head tilted to one side. Jack suddenly recognized the look in Alonso's eyes. He wasn't a kid.

It didn't matter how old he was, or how pretty. Something had happened to him and there was nothing childish left in him. Jack cursed the Doctor (not for the first time) and reached down to cup Alonso's chin and draw him up for a kiss. "Okay," he said. "I can be here for awhile."

"That's good," Alonso talked against his mouth, hands back at Jack's hip, tracing closing circles around his cock. "Because I can fuck a service mannequin anytime. I'd like a little flesh and blood."

"Me too," Jack swallowed hard. "Me too."

Alonso kissed him again, pressing with his tongue, his hands and the hard lines of his body and Jack let him lead with gratitude. With two fingers in his arse and Alonso cursing in his ear in nothing like a Welsh accent, Jack could get back to his own _skin_ for a little while. He sweated, he arched up with a cry when Alonso bit one of his nipples (he seemed to like biting), he hooked his heels against the back of Alonso's thighs and took the pounding the kid gave him with gratitude.

"Harder, _harder!_ " Jack found himself roughly demanding, somewhere towards the end and Alonso obliged and Jack clawed at his back, roughly enough to leave welts and couldn't think of anything at all.

Alonso panted like a steam engine when he came and Jack laughed breathlessly, smoothing his fingertips along the kid's sweaty neck as he sagged against Jack's chest. Jack kept him cradled lazily between his legs until they'd both caught their breath, and a little longer, enjoying the weight and the beating heart (a new rhythm, not quite human, not familiar, just like the near-but-not-human smell of his sweat was unfamiliar) and the warmth. New was okay. New was inevitable and new was what Jack had. He closed his eyes and did not cry.

Alonso pressed an unexpected, tender kiss to the hollow of Jack's throat. "You're a melancholy kind of guy, huh?"

Jack trailed a fingertip down Alonso's ribs, frowning as he felt the distinctive texture change of fastheal at his belly. The kid had been in hospital recently. Jack should maybe look up the Titanic and see why he was supposed to be impressed when Alonso dropped the name. "Y'know, most people who used to know me would laugh if you said that," he said quietly. 

Alonso rolled off to lean against Jack's side, running his hands idly over the brass buttons of Jack's coat. "My creche kin would be a little surprised too," he said pensively. "Tour guide to soldier in one easy catastrophe."

Jack draped his arm across his eyes, blocking out the bluish light that was standard on this station. "Way of the universe. Nothing is a straight line, there's always something out there to pull it out of true." _Something in the dark._

Alonso snorted. "Please, let's not go back to primary education here."

"Or get philosophical," Jack agreed, he shifted and looked over at Alonso, trying on one of his old leers, glad all over again that Alonso was willing to overlook Jack's rough edges. "How about round two instead?"

A little before 5-6, Jack left Alonso snoring in a rumpled mess of bedsheets and went back to his own lie-in. He had an appointment of his own and things to do before then. It was time, ready or not, for new things.

He put away the old, spending far too much money on secure stasis storage and smoothing his hands over his blue coat one last time before he shut it away. The stasis lockers had a painful similarity to Torchwood's morgue drawers and Jack had to lean against the cold wall for a few moments before he could turn and walk away.

Barracks were pretty much the same anywhere, even for the Shadow Proclamation's elite soldiers and when Jack crossed the threshold, the nearest new recruit (a nervous young Raxacoricofallapatorian) belched out _'Officer on deck!'_ and everyone scrambled to their feet.

"Right then, kids," Jack barked, clasping his hands behind his back and straightening his shoulders in the new, sleek black uniform of a Proclamation officer. "You're all here because you're brave, smart, dedicated and -"

A smothered sound of surprise covered by a cough caught his attention and he glanced over to see a familiar set of ears and short brown hair that he'd been pulling on less than six hours ago. Alonso, who looked as surprised as Jack felt, straightened to a even stiffer attention.

"Right - " Jack cleared his throat, jerking his chin up. "But taking on the black and silver is a _whole_ different thing from being a hero on some dustball or backwater space station. I'm here to make sure you survive and I will, even if I have to kill you to do it."

Jack nodded briskly as he walked between the two nervous rows of raw recruits. "Now, I don't give a shit how you make your bed but - " and he kicked the loose boot sitting on the floor, making it skitter across the tiles and fetch up against a middle aged Judoon shin with a thunk. "If I _ever_ see a piece of gear unsecured again I'll make the lot of you transfer five tonnes of s-32 ball bearings from one end of this station to the other with sporks. _Got that?"_ "

_"Yes, respected sentient, yes!"_

Jack passed Alonso with a sidelong glance and a wink. "Nice uniform," he murmured.


End file.
